


Thar Be Dragons

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel share a very domestic moment in the kitchen.This work is part of a 31 Day Destiel prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Sharing Headphones
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Thar Be Dragons

When Dean arrived home from teaching the day after Castiel moved in, he found him dancing in the kitchen as he was cooking something that smelled delicious on the stove. Castiel had earbuds in his ears listening to music that Dean couldn't hear. Dean enjoyed watching him gyrate around the kitchen, adding spices to a simmering pot that looked like it might be spaghetti sauce, and humming under his breath.

After deciding it would be creepy if he stared longer, Dean walked over to tap him on the shoulder. Castiel jumped startled before turning around to look at Dean with a wide smile. "Hello, Dean. I hope you like spaghetti. I took liberties in the kitchen. I hope you don't mind that."

Dean scoffed, "it's your home too, Cas. You can do whatever you want in the kitchen."

Castiel arched an eyebrow, "Anything I want?"

Dean's mind went places it shouldn't before he answered, "Umm, yes?"

Castiel winked one of his awkward winks at him, "I'll keep it in mind. Would you like to join me for dinner? I made enough to feed an army because I thought Sam would be here. But, alas, Jess has lured him away with promises of pot roast with potatoes. So, we are stuck with way too much food. Why would anyone want that when they could have spaghetti?"

Dean looked into the simmering pot. "Did you make the sauce from scratch?"

Castiel gasped affronted, "Of course. It is a Novak secret recipe, passed down to me from my grandmother. A closely guarded family secret."

"It smells wonderful, Cas. If it tastes as good as it smells, I'll be in Heaven."

Castiel poked him in the ribs, "Then strap on your wings, sweetie, because I'm going to send you flying."

Dean settled in at the bar to watch Castiel finish dinner. Castiel danced a little less exuberantly than he did when he thought he was alone, but still swayed his hips to whatever music he was playing. As Castiel turned off the burners and pulled fresh-baked French bread out of the oven, Dean asked, "What are you listening to? It seems to put you in a good mood."

Castiel walked around to Dean. He offered one of the earbuds. "Listen with me."

Dean leaned in with his cheek pressed again Castiel's. Warmth radiated from Castiel and Dean could feel his breath on his lips. Dean gulped nervously. He focused on the music.

Top of the World by Imagine Dragons played through the earbuds. Castiel sang softly along:

> If you love somebody  
>  Better tell them why they're here 'cause  
>  They just may run away from you  
>  You'll never know what went well  
>  Then again it just depends on  
>  How long of time is left for you

After a moment, Dean swallowed and offered the earbud back to him. "Great song, Cas." He could stand there all day pressed against Castiel, but he had a feeling that things would become very uncomfortable very quickly if he remained standing that close to him.

"Do you like the band, Dean?" Castiel asked hopefully.

"They aren't bad, Cas. I’m more a Zeppelin or Seger kind of guy, but that song is awesome."

"Charlie introduced them to me. They are contagious. The song makes me very happy."

Dean smiled at him, "If you're happy, I'm happy, Cas."

Castiel looked into his eyes intently. They stared at each other for a long minute before Castiel said, "And I’m very happy."


End file.
